omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Wario
Character Synopsis Wario (Japanese: ワリオ, Wario) is a recurring character in the Mario series. He is an obese, muscular, hot-tempered, and greedy man, and Mario's yellow-and-purple clad arch-rival. He usually appears as an antagonist, or in some cases an anti-hero. His name is a combination of Mario's name and the Japanese word warui (悪い), meaning "bad". Wario's greed pushes him to commit malevolent acts, such as the seizing of Mario's castle. Wario has also proven to be very cunning as he has tricked Mario on many occasions. He often goes out on his own adventures, from stealing treasure to running a microgame making company. Wario has helped heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom on a few separate occasions as well. Character Statistics Tiering: High 4-C to 4-A, higher with forms Verse: Mario Bros Name: Wario Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Explosion Manipulation, Can create quakes with his ground pound, Can create great shock waves simply by punching the ground, Can (sometimes) hurt ghosts, Can create a clone himself, Regeneration (Mid-High), Hypnosis, Mind Control, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Afterimage Creation, Time Manipulation, Power Absorption (Most of his enemies' attacks end up giving him his forms), Several transformations and items that grant him abilities such as Flight, Statistics Amplification, Invisibility, Fire Manipulation, Invulnerability, Paint Manipulation, Creation, Weather Manipulation, the capability to see invisible things Destructive Ability: Large Star Level to Multi Solar System Level (On par with Mario and Bowser), higher with forms Speed: Massively FTL+ Lifting Ability: Class G, higher with forms Striking Ability: Large Star Class to Multi Solar System, higher with forms Durability: Large Star Level to Multi Solar System level (Can take hits from Bowser), higher with forms Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range Intelligence: High, able to create inventions in a brief period of time Weaknesses: Greedy Notable Feats: Versions: Other Attributes List of Equipment: Forms, garlic, etc. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dash Attack:' Wario's signature move. He rushes towards and ram the opponent with his shoulder. There's a more powerful variation called 'Super Ram', where he charges head first and runs even faster into the point he creates afterimages. *'Earthshake Punch:' Wario punches the ground hard enough to create an earthquake and shockwaves, causing opponents to be stunned and different effects on the environment such as making blocks fall or building structures rise. *'Power Throw:' Wario will charge up energy and throws the enemy or object with incredible power. *'Smash Attack:' It's essentially Wario's version of the series' Ground Pound, where he slams the ground with his rear. He has a much more powerful variant where he creates afterimages and a re-entry effect. *'Wild Swing-Ding:' Wario swings his opponents around at incredible fast speeds, taking out other opponents surrounding him. *'Pile Driver:' Wario slams his foe hard into the ground, damaging others enemies caught in the impact. *'Corkscrew Conk:' Wario turns into a destructive, spinning ball and attacks flying enemies. *'Wario Waft:' Wario attacks with his flatulence, which is powerful enough to create a mushroom cloud. He has a variation called 'Gas Mask' where he runs faster while leaving a toxic trail, causing his opponents to be confuse if they are unfortunate enough to get caught in the vicinity. *'False Wario:' Wario creates a doppelganger of himself to fool his enemies. *'Magic Spell:' Wario, through unknown means, can cast a spell that puts people under his control. It's only used once in Super Mario Land 2. *'Magic Weapon:' Wario forges a weapon of pure energy in shape of a hockey stick. It's only used once in Mario Sport Mix in a fight against the Behemoth. *'Belly Blast:' Wario's Super Strike. He surrounds himself with lightning then strikes the target with his stomach, leaving a trail of lightning on the target. *'Swelled-Up Wario:' Wario's Mega Strike. Sucking in large amounts of air that almost seem to form a small tornado, he swells up to balloon size and gets a pink face. After rearing back slightly, he unleashes all the air full force into the target, resulting in a fiery explosion and a gunshot-like sound with the target having a re-entry effect after the strike. Extra Info: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mario Bros. Category:Explosion Users Category:Earth Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Regenerators Category:Hyponists Category:Mind Controllers Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Energy Users Category:Time Benders Category:Absorbers Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Fire Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Creation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Nintendo